


Décisions absurdes ou......

by iantowinchester



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU New Ham never happen, Feel-good, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: Grizz a obtenu son diplôme avec mention et une bourse pour aller étudier les sciences environnementales à Chicago et comme il l'avait prévu, il a quitté la ville avec l'idée de ne plus jamais y revenir.Et pourtant, le voilà près d'un an plus tard aux portes de West Ham, Connecticut.Sa vie est sur le point de basculer et Grizz n'en a aucune idée.
Relationships: Clark Beecher & Sam Eliot, Grizz & the guards, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	1. Se trouver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changmin1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmin1/gifts).



> Le voyage a bien eu lieu mais tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Les adolescents ont retrouvé leurs foyers après ces quelques jours de détente.   
> Alors on est le 3 Mai, et c'est mon anniversaire, et voilà un petit cadeau pour...... Ma sœur de bêta Changmin 1.  
> J'espère que ce petit truc (4 chapitres qui a dit que ça devait être un OS?) te plaira et aux autres aussi.  
> Bisous.

Avril 2020.

Le moteur est éteint depuis de longues minutes quand Grizz se décide à sortir de sa voiture. Elle est loin d'être neuve, mais sa fidèle Jeep le conduit où bon lui semble quelques soit le temps, sans jamais lui faire défaut.

Et les près de 1400 kilomètres qu'ils viennent d'avaler ensemble ne suffisent pas à ce qu'il la trouve inconfortable ou trop bruyante, Grizz aime sa voiture pour ce qu'elle lui offre, la liberté et la fierté du travail accomplit pour se l'acheter sans l'aide de personne.

Le manoir est immense, bien plus que dans ses souvenirs, bien plus impressionnant à la nuit tombée, bien plus familier que sa propre maison qu'il a évité en faisant un très grand détour.  
Si on lui avait dit six mois plus tôt que ces bonnes résolutions n'auraient pas tenu, il ne l'aurait pas cru, Grizz est même persuadé qu'il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette petite ville insignifiante du Connecticut. 

Et pourtant le voilà à presque deux heures du matin devant l'incroyable Villa de son meilleur ami qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

\- Tu comptes passer la nuit dehors, s'amuse une voix qu'il lui a manqué plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer.  
\- Je me demande si je devrais pas simplement faire demi tour, y a toujours cette super fête qu'il m'attend à la fac', réplique Grizz amusé.  
\- Si c'est que ça, je te promets que tu serras pas déçu. On t’emmène à une rave ce week end.  
\- On, relève Grizz.  
\- Les gars et moi, tiens !  
\- Parce qu'ils ont envie de me voir, tente de rire le colosse, un rien inquiet.  
\- Mec, j’entends parler que de ça depuis des semaines ! « T'es sûr qu'il va se ramener » et « Il arrive quand » et « Pourquoi t'es le seul à avoir de ses nouvelles » et surtout, surtout, insiste Luke. « Enfin réunis », ça c'est Clark, précise son ami. Il a pleuré comme une madeleine pendant des semaines après ton départ.

Grizz ne commente pas, il se contente de laisser Luke ouvrir le coffre pour en sortir sa valise et son sac de cours. 

\- Sérieux, t'as l’intention de bosser !  
\- J'ai des partiels qui m'attendent, et moi je roule pas sur l'or, hein, se moque Grizz. Je dois avoir de bonnes notes pour garder ma bourse, pas comme certains.  
\- C'est une bourse sportive, lui rappelle Luke sur le même ton ironique. Tu pourrais planter tous tes partiels qu'ils en auraient rien à foutre tant que tu les fais gagner au Football.  
\- Pour mon plus grand malheur, se plaint le géant.  
\- Tu veux laisser tomber le Foot ?  
\- Si je pouvais !

Luke se contente de lui offrir un sourire compatissant, « Ça dure que deux ans » propose t il, avec l'idée que d'ici là, Grizz aura trouvé une solution pour poursuivre ses études sans devoir se forcer à jouer au Football qui ne lui rappelle que son père et leurs désaccords que Grizz n'a jamais pris le temps de lui expliquer.

Grizz hoche vaguement de la tête, alors que Luke se promet de tout mettre en œuvre pour que son ami le laisse subvenir à ses besoins quand le temps sera venu si la situation de Grizz ne s'est pas améliorer d'ici là.

\- Bon, on va pas passer la nuit ici, reprend Holbrook. Pas que je suis pas heureux de te voir mais je suis crevé.  
\- T'es sûr que ça dérange pas tes parents ?  
\- T'es leurs fils préféré, réplique son ami sans aucune trace de rancœur. Allez, insiste t il. Je t'ai préparé la dépendance comme ça tu seras tranquille.   
\- Putain, t'aurais pas du ! Le canapé c'était bien suffisant.  
\- Arrêtes tes conneries. Et puis tu feras quoi quand tu voudras ramener quelqu'un ? Je suis pas sûr que ma mère apprécierait de voir ton cul à l'air dans son salon, s'exclame Luke.

Sa respiration marque un temps d'arrêt, Grizz a préparé le terrain, parlant de ce groupe de charmants garçons qu'il a rencontré sur le campus, qui aujourd'hui sont devenus ses plus proches amis, les longues soirées délirantes dans les clubs gay de Chicago en leurs compagnies, des mains qui s'attardent sur son corps sans que ça ne le dérange, allant même jusqu'à lui parler du baiser échangé avec un certain Steve sans préciser qu'ils avaient passer les deux mois suivant ensemble jusqu'à se séparer d'un commun accord. Steve retrouvant son délinquant de petit copain et Grizz renouant enfin avec ses amis d'enfance qu'il s'était jurer de ne plus jamais revoir.

\- Hey, je plaisante, mec. Ma mère a déjà vu ton cul, ajoute Luke avec un rire plus qu'amusé.  
\- Sérieux !  
\- Mec, tu squatte chez moi depuis genre la maternelle ! Bien sûr qu'elle t'a déjà vu à poil. Allez, je suis crevé.

Grizz ne se fait pas prier davantage, autant il aime sa voiture autant les quinze heures qu'il vient d'y passer l'on laissé courbaturé et épuisé. 

La dépendance se résume à un grand lit, une salle de bain et un petite cuisine, parfait.

Les draps sont frais après la douche brûlante, et Grizz s'endort sur la promesse de passer les sept prochains jours avec ses amis d'enfance et d'enfin oser leur parler à cœur ouvert.

§§§§

Les deux jours suivants sont un vrai bonheur. Clark lui présente Dolorès, charmante blonde un rien provocatrice qui travaille avec lui dans les bureaux de son père, Jason lui parle avec adoration de ces deux filles exubérantes et intelligentes qu'il a rencontré à la fac' de Boston sans savoir la quelle choisir. 

« Elles le jetteront toutes les deux si elles sont si intelligentes » a murmuré Luke, engendrant un fou rire doux rappel de leurs années lycées.

Le vendredi soir arrive avec son lot de plaisanteries, de bières un peu tiède et d’excitation au sujet de la fête qui devrait commencer dans quelques heures. 

Clark est euphorique, un peu dû à l'alcool et beaucoup à la soirée extraordinaire où sa merveilleuse Dolorès devrait le rejoindre. Les trois autres ne font rien pour le faire redescendre sur terre, il s'agit d'une fête entre ados dans une petite ville perdu dans le Connecticut, rien de comparable à ce qu'ils ont pu connaître chacun de leurs côtés à l'université.

§§§§

Et la fête n'est pas si nulle, loin de là même ! 

L’entrepôt est abandonné depuis longtemps, les néons qui recouvrent les murs et le plafond sont hypnotisant, la musique très forte lui rappelant les Clubs de Chicago. Grizz se laisse tenter par les cocktails fluorescents mais refuse les petites pilules colorées que lui propose une fille aux longues mèches bleues d'un côté de la tête et au reste du crâne tondues.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu perds, beau brun, roucoule t elle avant de se glisser contre un autre type un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse.  
\- T'as un ticket, s'extasie Clark. Vas s'y, mec ! Elle est chaude et elle attend que toi.

« Je passe » réplique Grizz et il choisit de rejoindre Luke et Helena sur la piste de danse, même si la présence de la jeune femme l'étonne au plus au point.

Les corps s'agitent autour d'eux, la si belle et si sage Helena Wu se frotte sans vergogne contre son petit ami, « Fiancé » le corrige t elle en levant la main.

\- Mec, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit, s'insurge le géant en les attrapant chacun d'un bras autour du cou.  
\- J'allais te faire la surprise avec le faire part de mariage.  
\- Désolée Bébé, susurre la future madame Holbrook.  
\- Pas grave, mon Cœur. Mais bon puisqu'on est là. Gareth, mon pote, me ferais tu l'honneur d'être mon témoin ?  
\- Putain, s'exclame le Gareth en question. Tu me veux moi comme témoin ?  
\- Qui d'autre ?  
\- Ton frère, s’écrit le colosse.   
\- C'est toi mon frère, répond solennellement Luke.  
\- Et puis Théo est parti pour six mois en Afrique, il sera pas là pour notre mariage, ajoute Helena, et Luke acquiesce.

Grizz les regarde d'un air suspicieux, partagé entre l'idée qu'ils se moquent de lui ou que peut être la musique soit trop forte pour qu'il comprenne correctement les mots de son ami.

\- Vous vous mariez quand, demande suspicieusement Grizz.  
\- En août.  
\- La vache !  
\- Alors, insiste Luke.

Grizz ne lui répond que d'un immense sourire et une étreinte d'ours comme il les affectionne tant. Helena vient se coller à son flanc, il ne lui faut qu'un bras pour la soulever de terre et ils passent les heures suivantes à danser, rire, boire juste un peu trop avant que Grizz ne vienne rejoindre Jason contre un mur pour se reposer un peu.

\- Comment va, demande distraitement son ami.  
\- Crevé ! Tu savais qu'ils allaient se marier ?

Jason se contente de hocher la tête d'un air absent en sirotant sa bière le regard perdu dans la foule.

\- Hey, s'amuse Grizz en lui attrapant l'avant bras. T'as trouvé une autre bombe super intelligente ? Blonde ou Brune ?

« Roux » corrige automatiquement Jason avec un petit mouvement de tête vers la piste de danse et l'amas de corps s'y trémoussant. Grizz marque un temps d'arrêt serrant un peu trop le bras de son ami quand se regard se focalise sur la merveilleuse petite chose s'agitant au rythme effréné de la musique.

\- T'as un truc à me dire, se moque le géant mais Jason ne lui répond pas.

Ils penchent tous les deux la tête sur le côté, suivant les mouvements hypnotisant avant que le merveilleux danseur ne se retourne.

\- C'est pas Sam Eliot, s'étonne Grizz, ébloui par la perfection s’étalant sous ses yeux.  
\- Lui même, confirme Jason sans le lâcher du regard.

Ils restent là bêtement appuyés à leur mur à regarder le jeune homme danser, les yeux fermés sans se soucier des gens autour encore moins de l'attention étrange que deux gars bizarres lui accorde.

\- II bouge bien, remarque Jason.  
\- C'est clair, réplique Grizz fasciné.  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Comment il peut bouger comme ça ?  
\- En faisant appelle à son système nerveux sympathique, il ordonne à ses muscles de bouger en rythme avec la musique par un jeu de.....  
\- C'est ce que je dis, il suit le rythme de la musique, mais il peut pas puisqu’il l'entend pas, explique Jason.  
\- Il la ressent, débile, rit le colosse, avec une claque sur l'épaule de son ami.

Et Jason consent enfin à détourner les yeux de Sam Eliot pour les poser sur son ami avec un « Quoi » incrédule et abasourdi.

\- La musique tu la sens dans ton ventre pas vrai ?  
\- Jusque dans ma tête, confirme Jason.  
\- Ben lui aussi, réplique Grizz le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ah » s'exclame le jeune homme, ajoutant un « D'accord » un peu plus éclairé, alors Grizz lui lance un regard amusé qui demande une explication.

\- Je le regarde depuis tout à l'heure et il a suivit le rythme de chaque chanson et je me disais tu vois il peut pas mentir sur sa surdité, qui ferait ça, c'est pas normal ? Et puis ce serait con de se faire griller pour un truc aussi débile qu'une fête, tu vois ?  
\- Mais pourquoi il ferait un truc pareil, s'étonne Grizz.  
\- Qu'est ce j'en sais, moi ! Je le connais pas vraiment, si ça se trouve c'est un psychopathe comme son frère.  
\- Son frère ? Campbell, tu veux dire ?  
\- Ah ouais, t'étais déjà parti. Il est en taule l'autre connard.  
\- Pourquoi, interroge le géant.  
\- Il a essayé de buter sa petite amie, heureusement qu'elle a de la ressource la petite. 

Grizz le regarde encore de longues minutes attendant que Jason lui explique en quoi cette jeune femme est si extraordinaire mais son ami est à nouveau focalisé sur le corps tendre de Sam Eliot se trémoussant au rythme électrique de la musique.

\- Hey, gronde le colosse en claquant l'épaule de son ami. Comment elle s'en est sorti ?  
\- Elle lui a fracassé la mâchoire avec une poêle avant de se sauver en courant.  
\- La vache, cri Grizz et sa voix se répercute dans le grand entrepôt subitement silencieux et sombre.

Les deux garçons se redressent, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux quand un « Police » résonne vite suivi du faisceaux lumineux des lampes torches des officiers envahissant la vaste salle.

Le brouhaha et la cohue envahissent la pièce, chacun court cherchant à échapper à l'arrestation, il ne faut qu'une seconde pour que Grizz se décide à courir vers Sam, attrapant le jeune homme par le bras pour attirer son attention.

Le mouvement de recule est normal et attendu alors Grizz se force à sourire gentiment alors qu'il éclaire son visage de l'écran de son téléphone avant d'épeler « Police » et « Sortie de Secours » le plus clairement possible, ce qui lui vaut un hochement de tête et un Sam qui lui tend la main pour se laisser guider vers la liberté.

Contre toute logique, Grizz choisit de monter d'un étage puis deux, Sam n'y comprend rien mais se laisse mener dans les escaliers sans protester.

Le deuxième étage est un peu plus petit que le rez de chaussé, et Grizz leur fait traverser l'espace exigu envahit de cartons empilés au hasard. 

\- Là, dit Grizz, tout en désignant une fenêtre.

Sam ne commente pas, ne demande pas d'explication ou même à ce que Grizz répète son ordre en le regardant bien en face. Non, le jeune homme se contente de se laisser mener par la grande main serrant toujours la sienne.

Et effectivement, la fenêtre s'ouvre sur un escalier de secours les menant à une ruelle sombre et vide. Grizz descend le premier, s'assurant de la solidité des marches avant de faire signe à Sam de le suivre.

Rien qu'un petit bon pour enfin toucher le sol, et Grizz tend les bras prêt à réceptionner le jeune homme mais Sam l'imite, atterrissant souplement à moins d'un mètre du colosse.  
Par réflexe, Grizz referme à nouveau ses doigts sur la main délicate de Sam Eliot pour traverser la ruelle jusqu'à border la route principale. Le colosse se penche sur l’artère, cherchant à identifier la direction la plus sûre quand une voiture de police leur passe devant.

Grizz recule précipitamment, entraînant Sam derrière un conteneur où il plaque le jeune homme en lui intimant l'ordre de sa taire d'un doigt sur ses propres lèvres.

Sam vient toucher son menton de quatre doigts repliés et Grizz secoue la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas compris.

\- Y a quelqu'un, gronde une voix autoritaire, alors que Sam murmure un « Pourquoi » traduisant son geste.

Grizz ne fait que se plaquer un peu plus contre le torse du jeune homme, le faisant taire d'une main sur sa bouche. Sam se tend contre son corps, agrippant les hanches des deux mains, et Grizz se demande s'il cherche à fuir ou à se mettre à l'abri entre ses bras.

\- Noah, râle une autre voix. On a des dizaines de gamins à emmener au poste.  
\- Je suis sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un ici, insiste le désormais Noah.  
\- Peut être, mais on en a déjà pour des heures, c'est bien suffisant, affirme l'autre, recevant un « OK » pas convaincu.

Grizz attend de les avoir entendus partir avant d'oser se pencher par dessus la poubelle pour décider si oui ou non, ils peuvent tenter de s'enfuir.

\- Viens, murmure t il, alors que Sam l'interroge du regard.  
\- J'ai pas compris, répond le jeune homme.

Alors Grizz sort son téléphone pour à nouveau éclairer son visage.

\- On peut y aller, ils sont partis.  
\- Qui ?   
\- Des flics.  
\- Des policiers, cherche à confirmer Sam et Grizz acquiesce de la tête.

Le colosse hasarde un dernier coup d’œil vers la rue principale et choisit de partir dans la direction opposée aux voix qui lui parviennent encore. Sam le suit de près mais ne lui reprend pas la main, le jeune homme semble sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux abords du centre ville où d'autres adolescents courent pour rentrer se cacher après avoir fuit la fête.

\- Où est ta voiture, demande Grizz en s'arrêtant sous un lampadaire.  
\- J'ai pas de voiture.  
\- Comment tu es venu jusqu'ici ?  
\- A pieds, répond honnêtement Sam. Et toi ?  
\- Je suis venu avec Luke mais sa voiture n'est plus là.

Grizz regarde tout autour de lui, les quelques visages qu'il discerne lui sont étranger et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a appris à la fac' c'est de se méfier des inconnus.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, décide le géant et Sam fronce les sourcils.  
\- Me ramener chez moi ?  
\- Ouais, il est tard et y a encore des flics dans le coin. Je te laisse pas tout seul dehors.

Le petit rire de Sam est étouffé, discret, délicat, magnifique. 

\- J'ai pas peur du noir, murmure le jeune homme.  
\- Quand même, je te laisse pas tout seul, insiste Grizz, alors Sam tortille son nez d'un air gêné.  
\- Je peux pas rentrer chez moi, mes parents pensent que je dors chez Becca.  
\- Alors je te ramène chez Becca.  
\- Mais je peux pas aller toquer chez elle à cette heure, poursuit Sam sans avoir conscience de l'interruption.

« Merde » marmonne Grizz en regardant ses chaussures, les mains sur les hanches et une lèvre entre les dents, il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour se décider.

\- Je squatte la maison d'ami de Luke. Tu peux passer la nuit avec moi si tu veux, prononce t il, le plus clairement possible.  
\- Luke ? Ces parents vont pas être en colère que tu ramène quelqu'un, demande Sam, choisissant de se concentrer sur cette partie de la proposition de Grizz.  
\- Mais non, sourit le colosse en attrapant Sam par l'épaule.

Le jeune homme semble hésiter mais Grizz ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix alors qu'il le traîne dans son sillage de la main qui n'a pas quitter son épaule.

§§§§

Il leur faut plus d'une demi heure pour rejoindre les quartiers huppés, et dix minutes de plus pour contourner l’immense villa et traverser le jardin et enfin atteindre la dépendance.

Grizz décapsule deux bières avant d'en poser une sur la table de la cuisine pour Sam qui le regarde d'un air septique.

\- J'ai pas l'âge, répond le jeune homme au regard interrogateur de Grizz.  
\- Moi non plus, fait remarquer ce dernier et Sam prend une première gorgée hésitante.

Le rire de Sam est un peu plus fort maintenant qu'il a bu deux bière, le jeune homme est affalé en travers du lit que Grizz occupe depuis trois jours.

Grizz croise les avant bras sur son torse, une main complètement ouverte quand l'autre n'a que deux doigts redressé.

\- Je t'assure, c'est le seul signe que je connais, rit à son tour le colosse.  
\- Et où tu l'as appris ?

Grizz secoue la tête alors qu'il émet un petit « Pouf » qui pour lui veut dire « Aucune idée » et qui fait rire un peu plus Sam.

\- Connerie, murmure le jeune homme. Très utile.  
\- Hey, tu pourrais m'apprendre autre chose ?

Sam réfléchi une minute, envisage de lui parler de la haine qu'il ressent à l'idée de retourner au lycée dans quelques jours mais choisit de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Sam sert les deux points devant lui avant d'ouvrir les doigts pour écarter les bras avec un petit mouvement vers le bas.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, interroge Grizz en se redressant.  
\- Mon sauveur, sourit Sam et Grizz se sent rougir.

§§§§

Il est un peu plus de dix heure quand Grizz est réveillé par le coup contre la porte, Sam dort tranquillement de l'autre côté du lit, enroulé dans la couverture que le géant a choisit de lui laisser.

\- Grizz, mec, t'es là, panique la voix de Luke.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Oh putain, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, réplique son ami. Comment t'as fait pour, continu t il, en ouvrant la porte avant de se figer. C'est qui ?  
\- Sam, dit simplement Grizz.

Luke lui lance un regard incertain avant de répéter un « Sam » qui semble demander une explication.

\- Sam Eliot, précise alors Grizz. On s'est retrouvé perdu à deux quand les flics ont débarqué. J'allais pas le laisser tout seul dehors, ajoute t il, pour se défendre.  
\- OK, répond simplement Luke. Ma mère a fait le petit déj' avant de partir bosser, si ça te....Vous dit. Y en a assez pour cinq.  
\- Cinq, relève Grizz.  
\- Jason et Clark, réplique Luke avant de quitter la petite maison au bord de la piscine.

§§§§ 

Le petit déjeuner est sympa, tout comme les quelques heures qui suivent, Clark se montre amical et joueur, prenant toujours bien garde à rester dans le champ de vision de Sam, et Grizz se promet de le cuisiner plus tard pour comprendre comment son ami sait toujours si bien se positionner pour que Sam le comprenne.

L'après midi est bien entamée quand Sam se lève en les saluant, prêt à partir.

\- Je vais te ramener, explique Grizz en se penchant pour capter le regard de Sam.  
\- OK, à bientôt, dit le jeune homme avec un geste de la main qui semble adressé à Clark tout particulièrement.

Grizz se sent idiot quand la musique sort des haut parleurs dès qu'il met le contact mais Sam ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

\- Tes parents vont pas s'inquiéter que tu sois rester dehors si longtemps, demande Grizz mais Sam secoue la tête. Tes parents, répète plus doucement le colosse. Ils vont s'inquiéter, tu crois ?  
\- Non, ils pensent que je suis chez Becca. Ils sont un peu plus distant depuis l'histoire avec le bébé.  
\- Le bébé, relève Grizz dès qu'il s'arrête à un feu.  
\- Becca était enceinte et on a dit que j'étais son père.  
\- T'as un enfant, s'exclame Grizz, sans prendre garde au feu qui passe au vert.   
\- Non, elle a avorté mais on a dit qu'il était de moi pour que ses parents ne posent pas trop de questions, explique Sam.  
\- Mais c'était pas le tien, cherche à clarifier le géant avant de démarrer.  
\- Pas le moindre risque, murmure Sam et Grizz se demande si le jeune homme voulait vraiment être entendu.

Ils se quittent sur la promesse de se revoir bientôt, et Sam tend son téléphone avec un « Tu me donne ton numéro » hésitant alors que ses joues sont d'un rouge cramoisi des plus charmant.

Grizz reprend la route la mercredi suivant, il n'a pas revu Sam mais ils ont échangé plusieurs messages au cours des derniers jours lui apprenant que Sam sera diplômé en Juin prochain et qu'il n'a pas encore choisit l'université qui l’accueillera pour son cursus d'enseignement de l'anglais.


	2. S'apprivoiser.

Juillet 2020.

L'échange de message un peu espacé après le départ de Grizz s'est fait quotidien quand le colosse revient début juillet pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Luke. Comme quelques semaines plus tôt, Grizz hérite de la dépendance, il dîne avec les Holbrook le soir de son arrivée avant de s'offrir une cuite mémorable avec le futur marié.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire passer la corde au cou, demande Grizz, alors qu'ils se partagent un joint.  
\- Avec elle, c'est facile. Et puis c'était la seule solution pour que ces parents nous laissent emménager ensemble à la rentrée.  
\- Sérieux ? Pourtant vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi ? Quatre ans ?  
\- Presque cinq, confirme Luke. Mais tu sais sa mère est très croyante et Helena aussi, du coup, c'était le mariage ou attendre encore plusieurs années.

Grizz se contente de secouer la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le mariage est une notion étrange pour lui, intellectuellement il sait qu'un jour si le cœur lui en dit et s'il parvient à convaincre l'homme de sa vie de l'épouser, il pourrait se marier. 

Pas à l'église ni devant sa famille, mais sous le regards bienveillants de ses amis il l’espère, pourtant le pitoyable exemple de ses parents ne lui donne pas vraiment l'envie de tenter le coup, mais qui sait par amour......

\- Je l'aurais épouser quand même mais plus tard, après la fac', continu Luke, et Grizz acquiesce. Quand j'aurais trouvé du boulot ou un truc du genre.  
\- Tant que vous êtes heureux, offre Grizz.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est tout ce qui compte, être heureux avec la personne qui partage ta vie, affirme Luke, avec un regard intense qui met le colosse mal à l'aise.

Grizz choisit de rire avec avec un « T'es complètement déchiré, mec » au quel Luke répond avec un peu de retard.

\- Quand même, ajoute le futur marié avant de rire à son tour.

§§§§

L'après midi suivant, Grizz laisse Luke cuver tranquillement dans son lit avant de partir rejoindre la bibliothèque où Sam travaille cet été.

Le jeune homme est penché sur une photocopieuse avec un livre dont il passe plusieurs pages au scanner, Grizz reste simplement là à le regarder de longues minutes, attendant que le seule autre personne dans la pièce ne s'en aille.

Ce qui finit par arriver, alors Grizz ferme la porte avant d'avancer jusqu'au bureau. « Hey » murmure t il en agitant la main quand il entre dans le champ de vision de Sam.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demande le jeune homme tout en agitant les mains devant lui.  
\- Gordie a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici.  
\- OK, commence Sam mais Grizz l'interrompe d'un doigt levé.  
\- Laisse moi, marmonne le colosse avec un petit rire gêné.

Sam penche la tête sur le côté sans comprendre ce qui l'attend mais choisit de voir venir, Grizz agite les mains en un ensemble de mouvement qu'il semble avoir mûrement réfléchi. Sam suit les longs doigts fins d'un regard attentif, alors que Grizz marmonne un « Merde » alors qu'il semble avoir oublier quelque chose d'important avant que son visage de s'illumine pour s'orner d'un magnifique sourire.

Sam se lèche les lèvres alors qu'il est des plus confus, avec un « Hum » qui oscille entre ironie et attendrissement.

\- Non ? T'as pas l'air très impressionné, affirme Grizz.  
\- Je suis supposé comprendre ça, demande Sam amusé.  
\- T'as rien compris, se désespère Grizz recevant un « Nan » encore plus amusé. Et merde !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'essaye de parler en charabia, apparemment, soupire Grizz. Je voulais dire « Comment tu vas ? C'est sympa de te voir. Est ce que je me débrouille bien en langue des signes ? ».

Grizz attrape son sac pour en sortir un livre à la couverture austère pourtant Sam rit de ce charmant son étouffé dont le géant à rêver ces trois derniers mois.

\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est la langue des signes britannique, constate Sam.  
\- Ouais ?  
\- J’utilise la langue des signes américaine.  
\- Elles sont différentes, demande Grizz alors qu'il connaît déjà la réponse.

Sam hoche la tête en un mouvement qui veut dire « Oui, pauvre idiot » dans la tête de Grizz alors que le géant claque son livre sur la table, en se plaignant qu'il n'en a pas trouvé d'autre.

\- Pourquoi tu veux apprendre la langue des signes ? T'as prévu de devenir sourd, s'amuse Sam.  
\- Non, pas du tout, sourit Grizz. Je veux juste être capable de te parler. Ou de signer pour toi.  
\- Je sais lire sur les lèvres, fait remarquer le jeune homme.   
\- Je sais, je veux être capable de te parler dans ta langue, explique Grizz, avec un regard bien plus confiant.

Sam se redresse avec un « Oh » un peu gêné, le jeune homme ne semble plus savoir où se mettre et choisit de détourner l'attention de Grizz.

\- Tu devrais pas te préparer pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon ?  
\- Si bien sûr. Mais je veux aussi être prêt pour le rester de ma vie.

Sam rougit pour de bon et Grizz se sent bêtement fier de lui même s'il a appris des dizaine de signes inutiles. Le tout jeune diplômé se penche un peu plus en avant, s'appuyant de la hanche au coin du bureau.

\- Je finis dans une heure, on va manger un truc et je t'apprendrais l'ASL, propose Sam et Grizz acquiesce de la tête avec un sourire radieux.

Grizz maîtrise l'alphabet et les gestes basiques quand son téléphone sonne.

\- Salut, Clark, dit Grizz, tant pour son interlocuteur que pour que Sam comprenne à qui il parle.  
\- T'es où, mec ? On devrait déjà être parti.  
\- Merde, j'avais oublié. Je suis dans un resto avec Sam.  
\- Eliot ? Super, je te file l'adresse et vous nous rejoignez ?  
\- Sam et moi ?  
\- Bien sûr, abruti, Sam et toi. Dis lui que j'ai retrouver ma vieille console et qu'on pourra voir pour les pièces plus tard ce week end.

« OK » répond prudemment Grizz, alors que Clark a déjà raccroché, le message arrive dans la foulée et son GPS leur apprend qu'ils ont quarante minutes de route pour rejoindre les autres dans un Club pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Luke.

Grizz ne cherche pas vraiment à parler, il ne connaît pas les rues par lesquelles ils passent, il fait de plus en plus sombre et Sam ne pourra rien distinguer alors que le géant est toujours de profil.

§§§§

Clark ouvre grand les bras sur un « Mon pote » enthousiaste, Grizz sourit avant de déchanté, juste un peu quand son ami de toujours attrape Sam par les épaules et que le jeune homme esquisse quelques signes que Clark comprend sans la moindre difficulté. Ce petit sentiment de trahison passe aussi vite qu'il était venu et la soirée se passe très bien.

Ils boivent, dansent, rient, se moque de Luke et de son t shirt « A dépuceler avant le mariage » et Grizz est le seul à savoir que ce n'est pas tout à fait une blague.

Le colosse passe une grande partie de la soirée à observer Clark et Sam interagir, le Footballeur comprend beaucoup de signes, bien plus que Grizz lui même, il se place toujours adroitement dans le champ de vision de Sam et chose encore plus étonnante, Clark semble toujours s'assurer que Sam est en sécurité près de lui.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec Clark, murmure Grizz quand Sam le rejoint à la table qui leur est réservée.  
\- On se voit souvent, confirme Sam.  
\- Ça fait longtemps ?  
\- L'été dernier, explique le jeune homme alors qu'il crochète un doigt pour le passer devant son front.

« Comment ça se fait » demande Grizz sur la défensive, soulagé que Sam n'entende pas les intonations dans sa voix.

\- Je l'ai aidé à valider son Anglais pour avoir son diplôme en cours d'été l'année dernière.  
\- Et depuis vous êtes copain ?

Sam acquiesce de la tête avec un sourire attendri, la jalousie fait chauffer le visage du géant mais Sam ne fait que détourner les yeux quand Jason les rejoint.

\- Le clou du spectacle, annonce fièrement leur ami en se frottant les mains, et Sam fronce les sourcils. Désolé mon pote, ça va pas être à ton goût, s’excuse réellement Jason. Mais on lui a pris une strip-teaseuse.  
\- Je suis pas sûr que ce sera à son goût non plus, affirme Grizz.  
\- Tu déconne ! Elle est splendide et on a fait gaffe, c'est l'exacte opposée d'Helena.

Grizz hoche la tête avec une moue septique et Sam rit, « J'ai envie de voir Luke paniqué » explique le jeune homme en se levant. Alors Grizz le suit, choisissant de rester derrière lui dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu.

Luke est assis au centre du petit espace qui leur est réservé, la totalité de leur équipe de Foot est présente, ajouté à certains de leurs camarades et d'autres garçons que Grizz ne connaît pas, sûrement des amis de la fac'.

Son ami semble nerveux alors qu'il frotte ses mains sur son pantalon, les rires gras et moqueurs sont à peine atténués par la musique assourdissante, les lumières déclinent puis un faisceau lumineux apparaît à l'entrée de la pièce privée.

Et effectivement, la jeune femme est l'exacte opposée d'Helena. Grande, blonde aux formes généreuse, elle leur sourit dans son uniforme d'infirmière raccourci, Luke se cache le visage des deux mains, alors qu'un garçon inconnu s'accroche à ses épaules.

La jeune femme y met de la bonne volonté, sourit, danse, se trémousse, perd son petit chapeau, le pseudo t shirt de son uniforme avant de venir se percher sur les genoux du futur marié qui n'en mène pas large.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Grizz est plus qu'heureux de la présence des autres amis de Luke, ils sont tous agglutinés autour du couple improbable alors que Sam observe la scène d'un œil incertain et que Grizz observe Sam d'un œil appréciateur. 

Le soutien gorge atterrit aux pieds de Luke, révélant une poitrine rebondie à peine dissimulée par deux petit morceau de tissu sur les tétons, les rires et cris ne font que redoubler alors que Grizz se demande s'il ne devrait pas aller se cacher dans les toilettes, mais la lumière s'éteint pour se rallumer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cette fois c'est un homme qu'elle éclaire. Grand , brun aux grands yeux verts hypnotisant, l'homme leur sourit d'un rictus plus que charmant, et Luke oublie aussi vite la charmante strip-teaseuse.

\- Théo, s'exclame Luke en se jetant dans les bras de son frère. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais manquer ton mariage, explique le grand frère.

Luke ne répond que d'une autre accolade, et Grizz est heureux. La soirée se termine bien plus tôt qu'il l'avait estimé et le colosse ne pourrait pas en être plus ravi.

Les amis de Luke le serrent dans leurs bras une dernière fois avant de promettre de revenir pour le mariage le mois suivant, et il ne reste qu'eux, l'équipe de toujours ajouté de Sam et Théo.

\- Un dernier verre et on rentre, propose Clark, et Sam acquiesce.

Ils se retrouvent autour de la même table, parlant un peu fort, les joues rouges et le rire facile. Grizz se sent bien, il se sent idiot d'avoir simplement pensé qu'il pourrait se passer d'eux ne serait ce qu'une minute.

Et Sam semble si bien intégré au groupe que le colosse se demande s'il ne devrait pas simplement leur dire les choses, « J'adore les filles mais pas pour coucher avec elle » pense t il quand Jason s’extasie sur la beauté de la strip-teaseuse, ou « Je préfère les roux » quand Clark fait remarquer que la blondeur de la jeune femme lui rappelle sa merveilleuse Dolorès, ou simplement « Je suis gay » quand Théo avoue qu'il aurait bien suivi la fille chez elle si elle le lui avait proposé.

Il n'en fait pourtant rien, reste de peur et stupide idée de rejet, Grizz se contente d'acquiescer vaguement à chaque affirmation comme le fait Sam sans que cela ne gêne qui que se soit.

§§§§

Le retour se fait dans le même silence, Grizz a éteint la radio en mettant le contact mais cette fois pas vraiment de gêne ou de peur mal placée, Sam s'est simplement endormi et Grizz en profite pour détailler son profil délicat.

Comme quelque mois plus tôt, Sam va passé la nuit avec Grizz dans la petite dépendance, s'accrochant fermement au bras du colosse pour arriver jusqu'au lit qu'il rêve de retrouver.

L'alcool a fini par le rattraper, ses joues sont joliment colorées, son souffle est chaud contre le cou du géant et ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans sa chair. Alors Grizz glisse un bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour le soutenir, alors qu'ils traversent le jardin. Au loin le moteur de la voiture de Luke lui apprend que son ami et son frère sont bien rentrés eux aussi, alors Grizz s'autorise à se détendre.

Sam rit lorsqu'il l'assoit sur le lit, le jeune homme serre les poings avant de les croiser devant lui et de les écarter avec un mouvement vers le bas.

\- Moi, interroge Grizz, se penchant en avant pour entrer dans le champ de vision du jeune homme.  
\- Oui, toi, sourit plus encore Sam avant de se pendre à son cou pour déposer brutalement ses lèvres sur la joue à sa portée.

« OK » marmonne Grizz, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose, et il allonge Sam, lui retirant simplement ses chaussures pour le laisser sombrer dans un sommeil nécessaire qui se soldera par une gueule de bois mémorable.

§§§§

Et pour être mémorable, la gueule de bois est dévastatrice, Sam se réveille peu après cinq heure pour vider son estomac aux pieds du lit. Le jeune homme est encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux flous et perdus, les mains tremblantes accrochées à son ventre.

Grizz passe les trente minutes suivantes à lui tapoter gentiment le dos alors qu'il se vide au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes en s'excusant de ses mains et de ses lèvres entre deux nausées, et même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas rire, le colosse ne peut retenir ses gloussements amusés à chaque gémissements désespérés de Sam.

Quand ils sont sûr et certains qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à vomir, les deux garçons se redressent, Grizz aide Sam à retirer son t shirt sans rependre ses régurgitations partout, avant de le pousser gentiment vers la douche.

\- Je vais te trouver des vêtements propres, explique le géant quand l'eau commence à couler.

Sam ne cherche même pas à argumenter, il se laisse engloutir par la chaleur humide avant de soupirer de bien être quand son pantalon atterrit au sol et Grizz choisit de battre en retraite.

§§§§

Lorsqu'il se réveille la seconde fois, Sam dort toujours recroquevillé sur lui même dans le t shirt de l'université de Chicago et le survêtement que Grizz lui a gentiment prêté la veille.

Luke et Théo sont affalés au bord de la piscine que le géant quitte la petite dépendance.

\- T'es pas seul, demande immédiatement Luke, quand Grizz prend beaucoup de précaution pour fermer la porte derrière lui.  
\- Sam ne tient pas bien l'alcool apparemment.

« OH » se contente de répondre son ami, avant de préciser « Sam le pote de Clark » pour Théo qui semble perdu.

\- Comment ils ont pu devenir pote à se point, ne peut s'empêcher de demander Grizz.  
\- T'étais plus là pour l'aider à valider son année et Sam a fait du super boulot, explique Luke. Je te jure. Il y a passé tout son été, il est même venu avec nous pour voir les résultats du rattrapage. C'est un mec bien, ajoute son ami avec un regard étrange qui le met mal à l'aise.

« Ouais » marmonne le colosse en refusant de recroiser son regard, Grizz se sent coupable de les avoir abandonné, tout autant que pour la misère dans laquelle il a laissé Clark, heureusement qu'il existe des gens bien et courageux pour venir au secours des autres.

\- Hey, t'étais pas censé être en Afrique, demande subitement Grizz.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais raté le mariage de mon petit frère, s'exclame Théo. Hors de question, et j'ai des conseils à lui donner.  
\- Des conseils, s'amuse le géant, avec une idée bien précise d'où va les mener cette conversation.  
\- Pour la nuit de noces, tient ! Elle mérite le meilleur.  
\- Oh mon dieu, se plaint Luke et il essaye de se sauver pour être rattraper par son frère et son traître de meilleur ami.  
\- Alors, l'éducation sexuelle, première leçon, commence Théo en plaquant Luke au sol.

Sam n'émerge qu'en milieu d'après midi, un peu moins pâle mais avec un air toujours aussi perdu, le jeune homme vient se coller contre Grizz sous le parasol.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, murmure t il, alors qu'il rapproche ses deux index pour les tourner l'un en face de l'autre.  
\- Je te ramène un truc, propose Luke en levant l'index en faisant un cercle.

Sam se contente de hocher la tête, avant de la laisser retomber contre l'épaule solide à sa portée.

\- Quelle idée de boire autant, rit Grizz.  
\- J'ai pas compris, réplique par habitude Sam.

Et Grizz cherche dans sa mémoire un signe qui pourrait l'aider à transmettre sa pensée au jeune homme mais rien ne vient, et dans le fond cela n'a pas d'importance. Sam reste appuyé à son épaule, sa peau est chaude au travers du t shirt, ses cheveux sont en désordre et ont le parfum de son shampoing, la vie pourrait être bien pire.

§§§§

Grizz repart le lendemain après un autre repas en compagnie de son meilleur ami, des parents de Luke, de son frère et d'Helena.

Il serait bien resté tout l'été mais son job l'attend, la bourse est très utile mais ne couvre pas toutes ses dépenses et Grizz doit préparé l'avenir quand sa bourse justement arrivera à échéance.

Le premier appel visio de Sam est un peu hésitant, Grizz s’est entraîné à signer devant son miroir mais n'a aucune confiance en lui. Le géant craint de dire une bêtises pire d'insulter Sam sans le savoir.

Mais le jeune homme se montre patient, explique les erreurs sans se moquer et lui apprend même d'autre signes plus ou moins utile. 

\- J'ai oublié de te demander si tu avais choisit une fac'.  
\- J'ai encore deux semaines pour me décider, explique Sam tout en le signant.  
\- Ça fait tard, non ?  
\- Je fais parti d'un programme d'intégration, j'ai droit à une rallonge pour mieux évaluer les propositions.  
\- Tu as droit à une bourse, demande Grizz en épelant « Bourse » de ses doigts.  
\- Oui, et mes grands parents ont mis de l'argent de côté pour mes études.   
\- C'est sympa.  
\- Oui, confirme Sam. Ça me permettra d'avoir un appartement plus tôt qu'une chambre étudiante.  
\- C'est pas si mal d'être dans un dortoir. Ça fait de la compagnie.

Sam se contente de hausser les épaules, jusqu'à il y a un an sa vie se résumait à sa famille et Becca, et par un miracle qu'il ne s’explique toujours pas, Clark a décidé de faire de lui son meilleur ami et comble de son étonnement, le jeune homme s'est révélé être très sympathique, drôle et même attendrissant par moment.

\- Ma mère pense que ce serait mieux pour moi d'avoir mon espace, de pas avoir à partager la douche et les toilettes.  
\- Pas faux, reconnaît Grizz. Et tu vas étudier quoi ? Je crois pas te l'avoir demandé.  
\- Je voudrais devenir professeur, école élémentaire, ce serait pas mal. Bien sûr j'aimerais travailler dans le système classique mais je me fais pas vraiment d'illusion.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Mon handicap demanderait trop d’aménagement pour une école classique. Du coup, je vais sûrement m'orienter vers une école spécialisée.

Grizz hoche vaguement la tête, les yeux perdus au loin tout en gardant son visage bien au centre de l'image.

\- Comment s'est dans les écoles spécialisées, veut il savoir, et Sam semble bien embêté.  
\- Aucunes idées, ma mère a refusé que j'y aille.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est au monde à s'adapter à toi, pas l'inverse, récite le jeune homme.

Grizz fronce les sourcils, derrière le sourire de façade, il croit discerner un fond de colère qu'il ne s'explique pas vraiment et Sam semble l'avoir compris.

\- Ma vie aurait été plus simple là bas. Mais au moins j'ai appris à vivre parmi les entendant, explique Sam.  
\- En tout cas, moi je suis content que tu n'y sois pas allé.

Sam plisse les yeux avant d’effleurer son menton de quatre doigts repliés.

\- On se serait jamais rencontré et franchement ça aurait été un drame.  
\- Quoi, se moque Sam.  
\- J'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, avoue Grizz en rougissant.

A l'autre bout de pays, Sam rougit aussi alors que ses doigts se contractent dans le tissu de son Jeans. Grizz est bien parti pour causer sa perte et le jeune homme est plus que prêt à le laisser faire.


	3. Se choisir.

30 août 2020.

La robe d'Helena est simple, d'un blanc immaculé, à peine décolletée, et avec une longue traîne tenue par deux magnifiques petites filles aux même cheveux d'un noir d'encre hypnotisant.

La jeune femme resplendit en remontant l'allée au bras de son père qui ne peut cacher sa fierté, Luke sourit malgré la terreur qui le paralyse, Grizz s'est placé un peu plus près que prévu pour pallier à tout risque de malaise inattendu.

Mais Luke tient bon, sa voix est un peu éraillé eu égard à l'émotion mais les larmes ne coulent qu'après l'échange des bagues, les exclamations de joie et les pleurs emplissent la haute salle de l'église, et Luke soulève sa désormais tendre épouse loin au dessus du sol sous les félicitations de circonstances.

Grizz accepte les accolades de ses camarades puis du frère et du père de Luke, et enfin de Sam qui le rejoint accompagné d'une jeune femme brune dont il se souvient mais à peine.

\- Becca, se présente la brune.  
\- Évidemment, sourit Grizz en retour. Enchanté. Belle cérémonie !

La jeune femme sourit en se tournant vers Sam pour traduire mais Grizz la devance et les deux garçons entament une conversation dont elle se sent exclue et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse.

§§§§

La réception est agréable, les conversations vont bon train, les tout nouveaux Mr et Mme Holbrook passent entre les groupes acceptant les félicitations et vœux de bonheur. 

La première danse est douce, lente, emplie d'émotions, Helena dissimule son jolie visage embué de larmes dans le cou de son désormais mari, un mari qui lui ne cherche pas à cacher ses pleurs. Bien vite ils sont rejoints par leurs parents respectifs, les couples tournoient, se croisent, se sourient et finissent par se mélanger.

Helena trouve les bras de son beau père, comme Luke trouve ceux de sa belle mère, alors que la père de la jeune mariée rejoint la mère de l'époux de sa fille bien aimée.

Et le signal était donné, la piste de danse se remplie rapidement, Clark se pavane aux bras de la ravissante Dolorès, Jason est venu seul mais la pléthore de cousines de Luke n'attende qu'un sourire charmant pour succomber, le jeune homme ne passe pas une seconde seul, il sourit fier de lui, et Grizz est persuadé que son ami compte les points pour choisir celle qu'il ramènera avec lui ce soir.  
Bien qu'ils soient venus ensemble, Becca et Sam se sont séparés après le repas. La jeune femme à retrouvée ses amies parmi les invités, et Sam est resté assis seul à leur table.

De là où il est à la table des mariés, Grizz l'observe alors que le serveur remplit son verre pour la quatorzième ou quinzième fois, l'ambiance est à la fête, les rires et conversations sont enjoués, amusées, plaisantes pourtant le colosse ne se sent pas d'humeur à s'amuser, pas vraiment.

Juste avant son départ, Steve l'a appelé, lui proposant une petite soirée, l'étudiant en art a de nouveau rompu avec son délinquant de petit ami, et une tendre étreinte avec le géant lui aurait bien plus, mais Grizz a décliné. 

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aurait eu l'impression de trahir Sam. Steve n'a fait que soupirer tristement, lui assurant qu'il pouvait toujours l'appeler plus tard si des fois Grizz venait à changer d'avis, et le colosse s'est contenté d'un « OK » qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Lorsque le temps des discours arrivent, Grizz est déjà bien éméché, ses pas sont encore assurés, il ne vacille pas en rejoignant Théo sur l’estrade, il se laisse guider par le frère de son meilleur ami, parle de leurs années lycée, du black out hilarant de Luke la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Helena.

Bien vite, les deux jeunes hommes sont rejoints par Clark et Jason qui s'y mettent de leurs propres anecdotes, Grizz rit quand le grand blond parle du quasi malaise de Luke quelques heures avant de faire sa demande, Jason est plus dans l’émotion quand il évoque la journée qu'il avait passer avec Luke pour choisir la bague.

A nouveau des larmes de bonheurs sur les joues des jeunes mariés et Grizz choisit de se sauver pour prendre un peu l'air quand le moment touche à sa fin.

§§§§

C'est Clark qui le trouve à demi assoupi contre un mur dans le parc de la grande propriété louée pour l'occasion par les parents de Luke.

\- Ça va, mec,  
\- J'avais besoin d'air.  
\- Tiens, dit Clark, tendant un verre.  
\- Je crois que j'ai trop bu, affirme lucidement Grizz.  
\- C'est un jus de fruit sans alcool.

Grizz hoche la tête avant de saisir l'offrande et de vider le verre d'une seule gorgée.

\- Oh, s'exclame Clark. Vas s'y doucement, j'ai pas envie de nettoyer le vomi.  
\- Je tiens très bien l'alcool, assure le géant un peu sur la défensive.  
\- C'est ce que tout les mecs bourrés disent avant de rependre leurs tripes sur leurs godasses !

Grizz rit malgré lui, la légère sensation de chagrin passe lentement, Luke et Helena sont heureux, le géant est heureux pour eux, les familles sont au comble de la joie, ses amis sont à ses côtés, il ne lui faudrait qu'une petite pointe de courage pour avouer son plus lourd secret, et Grizz pense que cette étincelle n'est pas loin.

Après tout, ces camarades ont accueilli Sam en toute connaissance de cause, le jeune homme n'a jamais fait un secret de qui il est vraiment, Luke et Jason s'en fichent complètement, et Clark est sincèrement investi dans cette amitié qu'il partage avec le jeune sourd. Et du propre aveu de son ami d'enfance, l'orientation de Sam ne lui pose pas le moindre problème, mieux, Grizz sait de Sam lui même que Clark lui cherche activement un petit ami.

\- Luke voudrait qu'on fasse notre danse, lance Clark, le tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Détour toilettes et j'arrive, assure le colosse.

Et effectivement, ils se retrouvent tous les quatre quelques minutes plus tard alignés sur la piste dégagée. Les autres danseurs se sont écartés, la musique emplit la haute salle, ils se trémoussent, rient en exagérant leurs mouvements, les applaudissements suivent leurs pas au rythme énergique de leur morceau fétiche.

Ils se croisent, se marchant sur les pieds parfois, leurs mouvements ne sont pas aussi efficaces qu'autrefois, ils manquent de pratique mais ils s'amusent bien plus que par le passé.

Grizz s'amuse bien plus que ces derniers mois d'une solitude relative à l'autre bout du pays.

Quand la musique arrive à son terme et que tous les invités les félicitent bruyamment, les garçons se rassemblent, les bras autour des épaules les uns des autres, et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigent vers le buffet et le punch.

Les quatre verres claquent, rependant une partie de leurs contenus sur leurs chaussures hors de prix et inconfortable, avant que les verres ne rejoignent le liquide alcoolisé au sol.

« Hey, les gars » lance Grizz en enroulant ses trois meilleurs amis de ses grands bras passés autour de leurs cous.

\- Hey, répète Grizz pour attirer leurs attentions. Je vous aime, les gars vraiment. Mais j'allais vous dire adieu. Après la remise des diplômes, j'avais prévu de ne plus jamais vous revoir, aucuns d'entre vous.  
\- Quoi, marmonne Clark, alors que Jason semble complètement perdu. Hey, ajoute le jeune homme mais Grizz est déjà loin.

Sam est toujours seul à sa table, Becca est parti il y a bien longtemps avec Allie. Les deux jeune filles ne se sont pas attardées, Grizz aurait cru que le jeune sourd les aurait accompagné mais non.   
Bientôt une heure qu'elles s'amusent sur la piste de danse et Sam ne les a pas rejoint. Pourtant Grizz sait de source sûr que le jeune homme ressent la musique, il pourrait danser avec son amie et sa cousine mais non, alors « Hey » lance le colosse en prenant le chaise à sa gauche.

Sam lui offre un gentil sourire un peu absent avec un hochement de tête avant de perdre à nouveau son regard au loin.

\- La fête te plaît, finit par demande le jeune homme, ce à quoi Grizz répond d'un bête « Quoi ».  
\- Excuse moi, je ne parles pas très bien. Comment tu trouve la fête ?  
\- Oh non, tu parles très bien. C'est la musique qui est trop forte.  
\- OK. Je t'ai vu danser, dit Sam pour détourner la conversation.  
\- J'étais ridicule, pas vrai, soupire Grizz amusé.

Sam ne répond pas mais il tortille son nez en un mouvement que Grizz a appris à traduire, gêne, amusement, ironie.

\- Ouais, on s'est ridiculisé, confirme Grizz, presque pour lui même.  
\- C'est un bon souvenir, contre Sam.  
\- Ça va peut être pas l'être longtemps.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris.  
\- J'ai trop bu, je crois que je vais vomir.

Et là Sam a très bien compris, le jeune homme aide le colosse à se lever, l'emmenant rapidement vers les toilettes et effectivement, à peine ont ils atteints la première stalle que Grizz se penche, vidant la totalité de son estomac dans la cuvette.

Au loin, il peut entendre Sam lui parler gentiment, lui assurant que tout va pour le mieux, que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, que tout ira beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il aura tout évacué....

Ils finissent assis sur le sol des toilettes, Grizz ne vomit plus depuis de longues minutes, alors ils tentent de se lever. Le monde vacille mais ses pieds le supportent, Grizz se rince la bouche avant de s'appuyer au lavabo.

\- J'ai envie de dormir, murmure t il, sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Je peux te ramener si tu veux.  
\- Tu as une voiture ?  
\- Toujours pas, sourit le jeune homme. Mais j'ai vu la tienne, donc.....  
\- Et ton amie ?  
\- Becca rentrera avec Allie, ne t'en fait pas pour elles.   
\- Elles ont une voiture, s'intéresse Grizz.  
\- Oui, on est venu avec Cassandra.  
\- Ton autre cousine, se souvient le géant.

Sam se contente de hocher la tête en tendant la main, recevant les clés de la fidèle Jeep.

\- Elle est très gentille, tu verras, dit le colosse des plus sérieux et Sam rit. J'adore ton rire, ajoute Grizz.

Sam se sent rougir alors qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, pourtant Grizz ne semble pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire, non le géant rit de bon cœur alors qu'il se pend au cou de son ami, et c'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils traversent la salle de réception.

Rien qu'un petit crochet par le vestiaire pour récupérer leurs vestes et Grizz s'assoit sur le siège passager de sa merveilleuse amie pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'endort dès le moteur démarré et cette fois c'est Sam qui doit l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la dépendance au bout du jardin des Holbrook.

Grizz est un peu plus alerte quand il s'assoit sur son lit, Sam l'aide tout de même à se défaire de sa veste, lui proposant de l'aider à se coucher, ce qui lui vaut une négation de la tête.

\- Je dois aller dans la salle de bain d'abord.  
\- Tu te laveras demain, assure Sam. Juste enlève tes vêtements.  
\- Non, réplique Grizz. Je dois me brosser les dents.  
\- OK, capitule le jeune sourd, avant de le regarder se lever. J'y vais....  
\- Non, répète le colosse. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Sam rit encore de ce petit ronronnement adorable, alors qu'il laisse Grizz le saisir par les épaules pour le retenir.

\- J'allais dire, je vais aller fermer ta voiture, explique Sam.

« Oh » marmonne Grizz en s'écartant un peu, « Mon sauveur » ajoute t il sans oublier de le signer, et Sam rit, appréciant l'ironie de la chose.

\- Vas faire ce que tu as à faire dans la salle de bain, propose Sam. Je reviens, OK ?

« OK » dit la main gauche du colosse et Sam lui sourit gentiment. Plus que de se brosser les dents, Grizz prend une rapide douche, la colocation forcée lui a appris à se laver en un temps record, moins de cinq minutes.

Sam n'a même pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'aise que Grizz revient déjà de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides et simplement vêtu d'un short et d'un t shirt de la fac de Chicago.

\- J'ai pas pensé à te ramener l'autre, dit Sam en désignant son vêtement.  
\- Tu peux le garder, assure Grizz. Il te va très bien.

Sam se sent rougir alors plus tôt que de poursuivre cette conversation dangereuse, le jeune homme mime le mouvement d'un verre contre ses lèvres avant de murmurer « Eau » mais Grizz secoue la tête avec une moue fatiguée.

« Un truc à manger » propose alors Sam et Grizz écarquille les yeux ce qui lui apporte un autre petit rire charmant.

\- Juste dormi, ajoute le colosse en le signant.  
\- Tu veux que je reste, demande Sam, un peu mal à l'aise.

Grizz sourit timidement en se frottant le thorax, alors Sam retire ses chaussures et sa cravate avant qu'ils ne s'installent ensemble sur le lit.

La conversation est facile, les mots s'échangent entre les mains de Grizz qui parvient à faire fonctionner son cerveau malgré l'alcool encore présent dans son sang et Sam qui fait l’effort de parler clairement pour minimiser le mal de tête qui ne manquera pas d'assaillir le géant d'ici peu.

Grizz est silencieux depuis plusieurs secondes quand Sam lui sourit tristement.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir entendre ta voix.

Le géant se sent rougir, il imagine parfaitement le grand nombre de son que Sam voudrait entendre au moins une fois, et l'idée que sa voix en fasse parti le rend heureux, son ventre le chatouille agréablement alors Grizz se décide à tenter sa chance.

\- Est ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre une autre phrase en langue des signes ?

Sam lui sourit toujours quand il hoche la tête gentiment.

\- Comment on dit « Embrasse moi » ?

Grizz sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre, ses yeux se sont focalisés sur le genoux replié du jeune homme occupant toutes ses pensées et le temps semble s'être suspendu.

Et enfin la délivrance, les lèvres de Sam sont douces, tièdes, hésitantes. Grizz n'en est pas à son premier baiser, même avec un autre garçon, pourtant il tremble, fébrile et effrayé, mettant ses réactions ridicules sur le compte de la gueule de bois qui ne l'a pas encore frappé.

§§§§

La gueule de bois le rattrape avec le lever du soleil, son crâne pulse d'une douleur sourde à l'arrière de ses yeux, sa bouche est pâteuse, ses paupières restent clauses dans le but de limiter la souffrance irradiant de son cerveau jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Pourtant Grizz se bat contre l'instinct de conservation et ouvre tout de même les yeux, Sam est paisiblement endormi à ces côtés, la tête reposant contre son épaule. La peau du jeune homme est chaude et délicate contre son flanc, alors malgré la nausée Grizz se sent mieux qu'il ne l'a été ses derniers mois, peut être même ces dernières années.

Sam est un peu gêné à son réveil, ils sont nus l'un contre l'autre, les derniers événements de la veille sont un peu flous mais Grizz sait ne pas avoir poussé les choses trop loin, rien que le souvenir du membre gonflé d'envie du jeune homme dans sa main mais rien de plus.

\- Ça va, demande Sam et se réinstallant plus confortablement contre son épaule.  
\- Un peu mal aux cheveux, ironise Grizz. Toi ?  
\- J'ai rien bu, fait remarquer le jeune homme.  
\- Non, je te parle pas de ça mais de nous, hésite le colosse.

Sam semble considérer la question implicite de longues secondes avant de répéter un « Ça va » bien plus confiant et de se pencher sur la bouche très tentante de Grizz.

§§§§

Sam et Grizz passent les jours suivants à éviter leurs amis communs et la famille Eliot. Ils ne quittent la dépendance au fond du jardin Holbrook que pour faire le plein du réfrigérateur.

Tous est nouveau, excitant, effrayant, parfait. 

Sam est curieux, aventureux mais inexpérimenté, Grizz est patient, pédagogue mais très tactile. Ils se touchent, se caressent, jouent de leurs mains et de leurs lèvres, allant jusqu'à explorer le membre de l'autre de leurs bouches.

Ils n'ont pas réellement parlé à qui que ce soit d'autre en six jours, quand Grizz trouve Sam prostré sur le lit en sortant de la douche un soir.

\- Un problème, épelle le colosse en venant s'asseoir en face du jeune homme.  
\- Mes parents s’inquiètent.  
\- Tu ne leur as pas dit où tu étais ?  
\- Pas vraiment, avoue Sam en rougissant.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu leurs as dis, alors ?  
\- Que je passais du temps avec un ami mais je n'ai pas dit ton nom. Au début, ils pensaient que j'étais parti en virée avec Clark.....  
\- Mais, insiste gentiment Grizz en se rapprochant jusqu'à poser une main sur la cuisse à sa portée.  
\- Mais Clark est venu chez moi pour me voir hier soir. Je crois qu'il a essayé de donner le change mais comme il ne sait pas non plus où je suis....

« OK » se contente de signer Grizz alors qu'il se mord les lèvres incertain et juste un peu triste.

\- Tu devrais peut être rentrer chez toi, propose Grizz. Passer une soirée avec tes parents, précise t il, pour bien faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ne le chasse pas.  
\- J'ai envie de rester avec toi, contre Sam et le jeune homme escalade le grand corps solide en un geste dans plus explicite.

Grizz se laisse aller contre le lit, son simple caleçon ne résiste pas longtemps. Sam a déjà perdu son t shirt quand son pantalon est ouvert et qu'une main assurée trouve son sexe raidi.

\- J'ai envie, murmure le jeune homme et Grizz acquiesce avec une première caresse incendiaire. Pas ça, essaye de préciser Sam. J'ai envie pour de vrai. J'ai envie d'essayer.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Sam ne fait que hocher la tête et Grizz lui sourit gentiment avant de basculer le jeune homme sur le matelas. Le colosse se décide à être encore plus patient que ces derniers jours, il sait que personne ne s'est aventuré à découvrir le corps tendre, à peine quelques baisers et caresses au dessus des vêtements échangées avec un autre garçon lors d'une fête il y a quelques mois, et les mains de Grizz sur sa peau, rien de plus.

Le reste de ses vêtements disparaissent rapidement, la bouche avide avale son membre plus que répondant et les grandes mains caressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et la peau sensible entre ses jambes très lentement, Grizz reste attentif aux moindres petits signes d'inconfort, Sam gémit sourdement comme il le fait chaque fois qu'ils se caressent tendrement.

\- Tu peux y aller, dit t il entre deux soupires alangui.  
\- On a tout notre temps, contre Grizz en lâchant le sexe rougit. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
\- Tu peux y aller, répète le jeune sourd. J'ai déjà essayer, tout seul, précise t il.

Le feu qui passe dans le regard avide de Grizz fait trembler Sam malgré lui et ses bonnes résolutions, pourtant courageusement le jeune homme redirige la main du géant vers le point le plus secret de son corps avec un petit sourire encourageant.

La première phalange perce le muscle facilement, le gel est froid et glissant mais Sam gémit en se tortillant, alors Grizz ose aller un peu plus loin, un peu plus vite que ce qu'il envisageait.

Et Sam est plus qu'heureux de cette décision même s'il n'en a pas conscience, ses doigts se perdent entre les longues mèches brunes avec délectation, Grizz soupire contre la peau tendre de la cuisse et ses yeux se fixent sur le visage rougit d'envie et de plaisir.

\- Plus, murmure Sam quand il comprend que Grizz le regarde.

Le deuxième doigt entre aussi facilement, « C'est ça, encore » bredouille le jeune sourd et Grizz pense subitement qu'il ne doit pas être le premier homme à le toucher de la sorte.

Pourtant quand le troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres, Sam se tend avec un « Doucement » qui dit tout le contraire.

\- Désolé, répond Grizz en ralentissant mais Sam en le regarde pas.  
\- Juste attends un seconde, d'accord ?

Grizz hoche de la tête contre la cuisse pour que Sam n'ait pas à ouvrir les yeux s'il ne le veut pas, et c'est ce que fait le jeune homme. Lentement, Sam continu de caresser le cuir chevelu sous ses doigts alors qu'il s'habitue à l'épaisseur que représente trois doigts au fond de son ventre.

Grizz est bien plus précautionneux quand il reprend ses mouvements de va et vient au moment où Sam lui autorise d'un petit hochement de tête.

Les minutes passent lentement entre gémissements et envie de plus, et enfin Sam glisse les doigts des cheveux aux côtés de la mâchoire.

« Maintenant » demande t il et Grizz obéit, le plastique du préservatif est désagréable et froid contre la peau échauffée de son membre mais l'affreuse sensation s'efface à l'instant où les chairs de Sam Eliot s'étire autour de lui.

Cette fois, Sam ne demande pas la patience du géant, bien au contraire le jeune homme remue de lui même sur le sexe raid au fond de son ventre.

Grizz enveloppe le jeune homme de tout son corps, embrasse tendrement la peau sensible dans le cou, murmurant des mots d'amour plus pour lui même que pour Sam qui ne les entendra jamais.

§§§§

Bien plus tard cette nuit là, Sam décide qu'il ira voir ses parents le lendemain matin pour revenir se blottir contre Grizz aussi vite que possible, le géant dort paisiblement, un bras autour des épaules du jeune sourd qui sourit simplement heureux.

\- Je vais déjeuner avec mes parents et je reviens après, explique Sam quand il se prépare à partir.  
\- OK, on pourrait aller au resto ce soir, propose Grizz en retour. Histoire de fêter notre dernière soirée.

Sam se fige sur le pas de la porte, alors que ses doigts demandent « Pourquoi ».

\- Je dois partir demain.  
\- Pourquoi, répète Sam de sa douce voix étouffée cette fois.  
\- Mes congés sont terminés. Je reprends le travail Samedi.  
\- C'est nul, réplique Sam, désespéré.  
\- Je sais. J'ai pas le choix. 

Il devrait en dire d'avantage, dire qu'il voudrait que l'histoire se poursuive, qu'ils ne sont qu'au début de quelques chose de grandiose mais aucun des deux n'osent mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentent.

Comme convenu, ils partagent un bon repas dans un restaurant du coin, ils passent la nuit ensemble, ils font l'amour en silence et dans l'obscurité la communication est facile, naturelle, la connexion entre eux déjà évidente.

Jason et Clark les rejoignent pour le petit déjeuner, ils rient ensemble mais le cœur n'y est pas et leurs deux amis peuvent le voir. Personne n'a pris la peine d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passer entre Sam et Grizz durant cette semaine hors du temps pourtant au fond de son cœur, le géant est persuadé que ces amis d'enfance ont tout compris.

\- Allez les gars, au prochain mariage, plaisante Grizz.  
\- Putain, on se reverra jamais, ajoute Jason en un semblant de désespoir à peine exagéré.  
\- On est des cas désespéré mais pas notre Grizz, pas vrai, insiste Clark. 

Grizz ne sait pas ce qu'il devrait répondre, bien sûr dans l'absolu il pourrait se marier un jour mais comment leur expliquer tout le particulier de sa situation, il hasarde un regard vers Sam qui lui sourit gentiment avec un petit hochement de tête encourageant. Mais Grizz choisit de se taire.

Clark et Jason finissent par s’éclipser, après avoir fait promettre au colosse de les appeler une fois par semaine minimum. Doucement Sam suit le mouvement, Clark l'attend pour le ramener chez lui ou pour qu'ils passent la journée ensemble mais Grizz le rattrape par le bras.

\- Je te vois bientôt, affirme le géant en le signant.  
\- Me voir comment, épelle Sam sans lâcher les avant bras musclés.  
\- Comment tu voudrais me voir toi, réplique Grizz.

Sam se mord la lèvre inférieur, le jeune homme hésite avant de soupirer pour se donner du courage. « Petit ami » se contente t il de murmure, et Grizz sourit de ce petit rictus en coin que Sam aime par dessus tout.

\- Aux prochaines vacances, propose Grizz avec espoir.  
\- Non, contre Sam, et le colosse se fige. Dans une heure.  
\- Je serais parti dans une heure, rappelle le géant.  
\- Je sais mais si tu me laisse une heure pour faire ma valise, je pars avec toi.

« Ta valise » relève Grizz complètement perdu, au loin il peut entendre Clark ricaner alors que Jason semble complètement perdu et qu'il cherche à obtenir des informations que Clark refuse de lui donner.

\- Je commence mon cursus d'enseignement à la fac de Chicago dans deux semaines mais je peux peut être squatter ta chambre en attendant d'avoir mon appart ?  
\- C'est clair, s'exclame Grizz, en le serrant contre son torse.

« Notre appartement » propose alors Sam et Grizz ne se contente pas de le serrer dans ses bras mais le colosse l'embrasse passionnément, et cette fois Clark accepte de répondre aux questions de Jason alors que ce n'est plus vraiment nécessaire, ajoutant un « Luke me doit 20 dollars » qui fait gémir Grizz.


	4. Se dévoiler.

Décembre 2020.

Décembre est froid dans le Connecticut, un peu moins qu'à Chicago mais l'air est piquant et la neige humide.

\- Tu es sûr, signe Grizz, alors qu'il allume le plafonnier de leur voiture.  
\- Mes parents veulent te rencontrer, assure Sam. Ça va très bien se passer.  
\- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter ?  
\- Parles de Foot avec mon père et de la protection de l'environnement avec ma mère.  
\- Ils vont me détester, se lamente Grizz, et Sam lui embrasse délicatement la main.

Sam lui dirait bien que ses parents vont l'aimer comme lui l'aime sincèrement mais il n'en sont pas encore là, ils ne vivent pas vraiment ensemble, Grizz a conservé sa chambre sur le campus mais dans les faits il n'y passe qu'une ou deux nuits par semaine, bien souvent les soirs où il travaille dans un des nombreux cafés bordant l'université.

\- Allez, sois charmant comme tu sais très bien le faire, souris, dis bien à ma mère que le repas est délicieux et tout va très bien se passer.  
\- Et s'ils me détestent ?  
\- On ira squatter chez les parents de Luke, ironise Sam.

Et l'idée lui plaît assez, Elizabeth et Henri Eliot ont insisté pour les héberger pendant leur court séjour à West Ham. Ce qui de l'avis de Sam équivaux à une cure d'abstinence forcée et si les Holbrook leurs ouvrent les portes de la dépendance qui a vu naître leurs histoire d'amour, ils pourraient....

\- Grizz, dit Sam un peu fort pour attirer son attention. N'y pense même pas !  
\- Sérieux après une soirée aussi stressante, je vais avoir besoin de te toucher, explique Grizz dramatiquement.  
\- Tu pourras me toucher, on va dormir dans le même lit.  
\- Et je ne pourrais pas te faire l'amour, c'est pire que si on dormait séparé.  
\- Tu peux toujours prendre le canapé, ironise le plus jeune des deux.  
\- Je te déteste, réplique le géant avec emphase.  
\- Absolument pas, rit pour de bon Sam. Allez, on y va. Je suis sûr que ma mère nous observe depuis notre arrivée.

Grizz ne retient pas son gémissement désespéré, Sam rit encore de son malheur alors qu'ils marchent vers la maison, et qu'ils entrent après avoir actionné la sonnette mais sans attendre la venue d'un de ses deux réels occupants.

Le repas est vraiment bon, Henri, puisque l'homme a insisté pour que Grizz l’appelle par son prénom, est un homme intelligent, réfléchi et vraiment, vraiment très intéressé par le Football. Alors Grizz lui fait le récit de ses exploits passés et présent, il parle de son équipe, de la bourse que son sport préféré lui a apporté et ne dit surtout pas qu'il quittera l'équipe dès la fin de la dite bourse.

Elizabeth semble un peu plus réservée. La mère de son petit-ami lui sourit poliment, l'écoute attentivement mais quelque chose dans son regard met Grizz mal à l'aise et c'est alors que Henri apporte le dessert qu'elle attaque. 

\- Sam devrait se concentrer sur ses études. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'y consacrer assez avec vous dans les parages.  
\- Beth, s’exclame Henri.   
\- Non, Chéri. Je pense que nous devons en parler, insiste t elle. N'est ce pas, reprend elle tout en regardant Sam. Tu avais dis que tu ne t'impliquerais pas avec qui que ce soit avant d'avoir fini tes études. Les cours sont déjà très difficile à suivre pour Sam, vous devez le savoir, non, ajoute elle encore en se tournant vers Grizz cette fois.  
\- Je, commence justement Grizz, prêt à se défendre mais Sam lui prend la main pour le faire taire.  
\- Et ce serait encore plus difficile sans Grizz pour m'aider, affirme le jeune sourd.   
\- Pourquoi, veut savoir la mère attentive.  
\- J'enregistre les cours sur mon téléphone et Grizz me les retranscrit pour que je ne perde aucunes informations.

Elizabeth reste interdite de longues secondes alors que les deux autres Eliot semblent suspendus à ses lèvres alors Grizz choisit de se taire en attendant le verdict.

\- Bienvenu dans la famille, Gareth, lance Elizabeth avec un petit sourire accueillant. Je peux t’appeler Gareth, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- C'est parfait, sourit Grizz en retour.

Les deux garçons se regardent avec adoration, Sam épelle « Tu as réussi le test » et Grizz lui répond d'un « Tu es parfait » qui veut dire « Je t'aime » et Sam en a parfaitement conscience.

Ils sont heureux et soulagés. Comme quoi renoncer à ses grandes décisions peut avoir du bon parfois et ce n'est pas Grizz Visser et Sam Eliot qui vous diront le contraire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà!!!!  
> Un petit truc tout court et tout mignon juste pour se faire plaisir.


End file.
